


Come Find Me

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Be with me, F/M, Neither are you, Neither is Ben Solo, No One's Ever Really Gone, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is not alone, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tatooine (Star Wars), but I do, having a hard time coping with that horrid ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: “You know, people keep telling me they know me,” she answered, exhaling. “No one does…”Rey paused as she opened her eyes, the breath catching in her throat. The old woman stared back at her, a look of confusion etching its way across her expression.The wind whirled around Rey wildly, tossing the loose tendrils of her hair about her face.“But I do…”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I believe in hopeful endings, not bittersweet ones
> 
> ****contains spoilers for TROS****

As the Tatooine sand covered Luke and Leia’s sabers, the last remnants of the Skywalker legacy, Rey pulled the newly-built lightsaber from her belt. Twisting the activator, she ignited the blade and watched the golden-yellow glow with a renewed sense of hope. 

Still, the burning emptiness inside her heart longed for the one who wasn’t there - the one she’d hoped would join her in the end. He had in fact returned to her, yet gave his life force in exchange for hers. Those blissful last moments they’d shared on Exegol, however fleeting as they were, had been the happiest ones of her life. The bittersweetness of it all ripped through her once again as it had so many nights she lie awake. Those nights she wondered what the point of all this was if he wasn’t here to share it with her.

Suddenly, someone was there. 

Rey stood, her hazel eyes gazing at the figure before her. Judging from the many lines and creases on the figure’s visage, she reckoned the woman must have known who had once lived in the very spot upon which she stood. 

“There’s been no one for so long,” the woman called out to her. The shroud draped about her shoulders reminding Rey of something she couldn’t quite place. “Who are you?”

Rey took a deep breath, her eyes drifting closed. The constant struggle of coming to terms with who she was, who she is, and who she would become rose steadily back to the surface. The desert wind whipped about her face, seeking the last bits of moisture from her cheeks. 

“You know, people keep telling me they know me,” she answered, exhaling. “No one does…”

Rey paused as she opened her eyes, her breath catching in her throat. The old woman stared back at her, a look of confusion etching its way across her expression. 

The wind whirled around Rey wildly, tossing the loose tendrils of her hair about her face. 

A voice - _that_ voice - carried by the wind resounded all around her in a deep baritone. 

“But I do…” 

A ripple undulated down her spine and surged through her being like the tides of a raging sea. 

“Ben,” Rey spoke the name barely above a whisper into the desert breeze. She closed her eyes, imagining his face, that beautiful smile as it lit up his features.

“Be with me.” She concentrated all her efforts on those three words, hoping by some miracle he would be standing there beside her when she opened her eyes.

“I’m here… come find me…” The voice replied, rolling off the wind as it swept around her like a blanket of air. 

And then as quickly as it came, it was gone. 

“I’m sorry, who did you say you were, dear?” The woman beckoned to her. 

Rey’s eyes flew open, her chest rising and falling with heaving breaths, and in her heart she knew. She knew her place, her purpose, her reason for all of this. 

“I’m Rey,” she said with finality, her breath returning to its former rhythm. 

“Rey who?”

“Just Rey.” She smiled back at the elderly woman. “And I have work to do.”

With those words, Rey turned and gazed off at the twin suns of Tatooine as they descended upon the horizon, the spectacular hues of amber and gold restoring her soul like a refiner’s fire. BB-8, her faithful companion, rolled up beside her.

“I know where you are,” she whispered, watching the setting suns as they melted into one. “And I’m coming to find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you find closure at the end of this Reylo journey. I'm on Twitter @DazzledbyJake & Tumblr @reylo-fade-to-grey. ~Dazzy xxoo


End file.
